


Making a Rainy Day

by Bunner_Panda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom
Genre: But yeah enjoy lol, F/M, Fanganronpa, basically a crack ship, danganronpa - Freeform, light fluff, rainy day fic, sdra2, these two smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunner_Panda/pseuds/Bunner_Panda
Summary: Hibiki is having a boring Rainy morning, and decides to go on her own to make it a bit more interesting.





	Making a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fic I’ve been writing for AGES! I finally finished it!  
> Me and my friend made a random SDRA2 ship wheel around 1-2 Am on a discord call, so I decided to use one of the ships I rolled and make a story out of it.
> 
> It’s not the best, but I think I like it pretty ok  
> (If I get the motivation or inspiration I might even make a second part bc I generally find this cute dkdjdj)

It was unusual for it to rain in.. wherever they were. It was always sunny, and the weather never seemed to change. Even Mikado, the one who supposedly trapped them on the eternal looping MonoCruise trip, was shocked by the sudden shift in weather.

It was a bit colder, but it all still felt the same, room temperature for every new room. It was boring.

However, the new awakening of the storm seemed to disinterest the older of the Otonokoji pair. Hibiki and Kanade, the Musician pair, were inside and watching the rain pour. They could feel the waves crash against the cruise, somewhat rocking the ground.

Hibiki dramatically sighed, breaking the silence they were holding, “ Kanade, this is boring. Isn’t there anything we can do?! “

Kanade kept her focus on the rain, “ I-I’m not sure, but listening to the rain is a good way to pass the time.. “

“ That’s not anything we can do though! You’re seriously lame, “ Hibiki Huffed.

“ I-I’m sorry for b-being boring! We can find something to do, anything! “

“ Whatever, I’m going. Have fun staring at some stupid drops of water, “ It really was useless, Hibiki left her sister to the windows, and moved on to find something better than the rain.

Most of the other students were in the Dining Area, as they usually were. Hibiki’s absence wasn’t an abnormality, in fact, it was almost normal.  
The rest of the students refused to try and reason with the twins, and Kanade was always dragged along from the group.

Hibiki didn’t care for the rest of them anyways. It was only herself and her sister, but even then, she wasn’t really sure how much she could trust Kanade. She didn’t want to think of that though.

Hibiki quickly made her way to the deck of the cruise, hoping to get outside before anyone else.  
She finally reached the top. When she opened the doors though, Hibiki seemed to be out of luck.

Someone has beat her to it, and it was that lucky student, Yuki Maeda. Hibiki thought she could possibly sneak back down to the lobby where her sister most likely was, but Yuki happened to hear her walk out.

Much to his surprise, he greeted her, “ Oh! H-hello Hibiki! I didn’t think anyone else would come out. “

Hibiki rolled her eyes, “ Well, duh! It’s raining! But I’d rather get outside while no one else is around though, “ She leaned against the door, “ And I was also hoping to spend time by myself. “

“ Wait, seriously? I should’ve thought about that before coming up, I’m sorry, “ Yuki seemed almost disappointed by being rejected by the vocalist. He turned to completely face her, “ I'll be glad to leave if you’d like! “

“ No way! “ Hibiki stood her guard at the door, “ If I turn my back on you, do you know how easy it would be for you to come back and kill me?! “

“ W-why would you think I’d try to Attack you? “

“ Because, this is a killing game! Anyone could come after me, don’t you know? “

Yuki approached the doors, “ Hibiki, I-I promise I mean no harm. We can stay out together, alright? “

Hibiki narrowed her eyes at him. The rain hitting the uncovered parts of the deck started to soften, and standing near the railing wouldn’t be a problem. She didn’t have anyone means to let her guard down though.

“ ...Fine! You can stay, but I’m keeping an eye on you, “ She moved away from the door and leaned against the railing, “ I wouldn’t even think about trying to throw me overboard. “

Yuki followed her, “ Are you that sure that everyone is out to get you? We just want to get along with everyone.. “

Hibiki kept her gaze towards the darkened sky. She could feel the rain falling on her, but it nearly bored her to death. This conversation doesn’t do anything better for her anyways, “ Well, of course I’m sure! No one else is thinking about the chances of someone turning against everyone. “

“ Hibiki, you… can’t be that sure. You steer you and your sister away from everybody. Maybe you should join us for breakfast some day! “

“ There’s Nothing you can do to convince me to go! But now that you mention it, what are you even doing up here? “

“ ...I like the rain, “ Yuki shielded his face to keep the rain from hitting him, “ I kind of.. find it peaceful, you know? And being outside in the rain isn’t something you get to do so often! “

Hibiki sighed, “ That’s weird. I just wanted to see what was happening outside, but there’s not much… “  
There really wasn’t. Just seas as far as they could see. The rain hitting the water was almost mesmerizing, and probably more interesting that seeing it landing in the window.

“ Yeah, I see what you mean.. “

They both stood in silence for a bit. Hibiki didn’t mind that, at least he wasn’t pestering her with questions. Her only fear is that he could take advantage of the moment they were having, and in the worst case scenario she could end up dead.

She didn’t hear the first bit of what Yuki was saying until he moved away from the rail, “ ..I-I guess I’ll leave you alone though, maybe we can talk again? “

“ U-um.. maybe! I don’t know, I’m still not sure about that! “

“ Oh, well that’s fine! I’m going to head back and meet with the others, “ Yuki waved before heading to the door and back inside.

Hibiki was alone again. And that’s what she wanted, at least that’s what she thought she wanted… but maybe new company other than her sister was a good change.

She wasn’t sure who she could trust to well, but Yuki seemed more friendly towards her than most of the other students. He wasn’t as stern as the others were. He didn’t call her names or harshly judge her for her actions or opinions.  
At least that’s what she knows.

Hibiki has a feeling she should bring him back, but he was most likely almost near the dining hall. She didn’t want to run in with everyone else and prompt to bring him back with her. They would definitely have questions.

She gave a frustrated groan and decided to message Yuki using her E-Handbook. If he responded, then maybe they could talk again. That’s all she hoped for.

She left a message asking him when they should talk again before putting it away.

Hibiki looked up at the sky, unsure of what to do. Kanade was most likely still downstairs, or maybe in the dorms. Either way, staying outside for a bit longer can’t hurt.

...Her Handbook Buzzed, it was from Yuki.

“ _You really mean it? Wow, that’s great! Sure, when should we meet again?_ “

Hibiki smiled, she probably looked dumb enough already standing in rain without a Jacket or Umbrella of any sort, but it’s not like she would need one.  
She moved under the protected area of the deck to ensure she wouldn’t become drenched, and sent a response.

“ _I’m not sure, I’ll text you again whenever I figure it out. And don’t think too much of it! You’re lucky I’m deciding to spend time with you._ “

“ _Sure! Thanks, I’m looking forward to talking again._ “

Hibiki turned off her HandBook and headed back inside.  
It was still morning time, at least she’s sure it is. Everyone else has probably left the dining hall.

She decided to go back to her room, dashing to make sure no one interacted with her, though it’s not like they wanted to.

It was probably a better morning that most, despite the rain and all.  
Hibiki’s day was already starting to look up, and until she could think of what to do for the rest of it, all she could think of was her new so called ‘ friend. ‘

**Author's Note:**

> :P


End file.
